


Severa's Finishing School

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sexual Tension, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only went to those stupid lessons for one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severa's Finishing School

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, s/he hated walking with a book on their head, it wasn't going to help their posture._

At the end of the day, she still didn't care about anything these stupid lessons had to teach. Nobody else cared if she didn't cover from forehead to ankles, how clean and shiny her hair was, how long her strides were. Being a proper lady wasn't going to save anyone's life on the battlefield and everyone knew it.

She yanked the book off her head for what felt like the thousandth time that day and slammed it back onto the table. It wasn't helping her posture, tiny dainty steps felt all wrong and Laurent was going to notice his book was missing.

"These lessons are _pointless,_ " she announced. Severa _tsk_ ed several times, shaking her finger.

"You're just not trying your hardest. But maybe we should take a break from posture practice," she said. "Now, we're going to-"

"No, we're not. Whatever you were about to say, we're not." Kjelle yanked her shirt out from the waistband of her slacks, pulling open a few buttons. "When are you going to realize I don't give a damn about this stuff? You keep forcing it down my throat-"

"I am _not_ forcing! I'm simply trying to help you be a better person!" Severa snapped. "Besides, _you're_ the one who keeps showing up for the lessons!"

"Only because you won't stop following me around unless I do."

"Because it's _important!_ "

"No it isn't."

"It is to _me._ " And for a moment Severa looked serious, not bossy and cranky like she usually did. And was it Kjelle's imagination or were her cheeks pink?

"Well...it's still stupid." Kjelle shook her head and grabbed the book. "I'd better give this back before Laurent realizes it's missing and scolds you. Not that I care about that," she mumbled, and stomped off before Severa could see her own cheeks redden.


End file.
